


虐杀，矫正与共生

by asd4486



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asd4486/pseuds/asd4486
Summary: 病特病彪注意！算是一个比较戳老A性癖的脑洞加长版吧。总之就是各种变态各种病的玩意。PS：虚弱的猪猪好可爱啊岂可修！！！
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Trant Heidelstam, Trant Heidelstam/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	虐杀，矫正与共生

Harry和Kim在一起后虽然变好了一段时间，但没过多久他的陋习又暴露了出来。

Kim由于上级派遣时不时要返回51工作，也就没有太多时间管Harry。这让本身就脆弱敏感的Harry产生了一种自己又被抛弃的错觉，从而又堕落了起来。明明在Kim面前答应的好好的，转头就趁Kim不在开始抽烟喝酒，偷偷吸毒。Kim其实早有察觉Harry在骗他，但有时又实在力不从心，再加上他也不想越界太多，所以也只能采取半放任的状态。

Jean虽然已经和Trant交往了，但还是会过分关心Harry。Kim不在时他已经不有多少次将喝的烂醉的Harry扶回家了照顾（有时还会被吐一身）。但每次Harry从宿醉中醒来他们都会大吵一架，然后不欢而散。若是Kim在的话那又是另一种情况，Jean完全被晾在一边插不上手。

这让Jean感到焦心，也有些落寞。

“Jean，放弃吧。这种人是一辈子都不会变好的，你无论对他做什么到头来受伤的也只是你而已。”

“……Trant，我知道，这些我他妈比谁都清楚！呵呵……连Kim都做不到的事，我他妈就更做不到了。”Jean无奈的自嘲道。

“但是，我就是放不下这混蛋！妈的！”

“有时候我都在想，如果这混蛋能真的死在哪个垃圾桶里，或许我还能轻松一点……”

“Jean……”

“对不起，忘了我刚刚说的话吧。”

看着眼前备受煎熬的Jean，Trant在为Jean担心之余也对Harry产生了浓浓的仇恨。

明明身旁所有人都在帮助他，想让他变好，但Harry还是义无反顾的堕落下去，现在还拖累了他的Jean。这头猪果然还是死了比较好。Trant这么想着，一个计划在心底浮出水面……

他花了点工夫观察了Harry的活动路线，Harry的活动范围并不广，而且也比较单调，41分局，固定的几家平价酒馆，杂货店和那像猪圈一样的家。

某天晚上趁Jean和Kim都不在，Trant尾随Harry来到了一家酒馆，然后耐心的在隔壁的巷子里等。他果然没猜错，喝的烂醉的Harry在午夜时分时被保镖从后门扔了出来，Harry站起身还打算冲过去理论，但下一秒就一个踉跄摔了个狗吃屎，随后便吐了一身。躲在暗处的Trant看到这一切，更坚定了他要杀掉这头猪的决心。

他从黑暗中走出来，没发出一点脚步声，以至于他在将Harry从地上扶起来时Harry吓了一大跳。

Harry一开始还在挣扎，看到是熟人之后马上傻笑着打起酒嗝，混合着呕吐物的味道令人作呕。Trant虽表面上还是一副笑脸，但心底已经恶心的想在这就拧断这头猪的脖子。不行，Trant，这头猪还不能这么轻易的就死去。Trant不停地在心底反复重复这句话，总算是把杀意给压了下去。就当他准备将Harry打晕时，Harry先他一步睡了过去。Trant没有多想就拖着像一坨烂肉的Harry，将他扔到了事先垫好防水布的后备箱里。

后备箱里的Harry睡得很熟，还打起了鼾，他丝毫不知道等待着他的究竟是什么……

当Harry总算醒来时，他的脑袋因为宿醉痛的要命，再加上头顶的光照过强，导致他过了好半天才搞清楚他正被绑在一个椅子上，椅子则被牢牢的钉在地板。他的衣裤在不知啥时候被扒光了，浑身上下只剩一条泛着黄的皱巴巴的内裤。

我的妈？我被绑架了？Harry先是一惊，但一抬头就看到Trant笑眯眯的站在他跟前。虽然Trant给他的感觉跟平时有些不一样，但这也无疑让Harry稍微安心了下来。这么想想也对，他浑身酒气，又脏兮兮的，很久没洗的头发更是乱七八糟的拧成一团，那样子看上去根本比流浪汉还糟，估计别人碰都不想碰他，更别说绑架了。

“Trant，早上好？还是晚上好？我，我以为我们还在酒吧呢哈哈哈……”

“晚上好。”Trant的咬字听起来格外用力。

“哦，哦原来已经晚上了？”听到Trant的声音后，Harry突然觉得不安，“这，这是什么整人游戏吗？Kim在哪？其他人在哪？”

没有回答。

“对了，游戏能不能先暂停一下？你能帮我解开绳子吗？我想去撒尿。还有这东西勒到我的肚子……”

“晚上好，猪先生。”Trant打断了Harry的喋喋不休，然后便按下了手中拿着的遥控器的按钮。Harry瞬间感觉到腿间一阵酥麻，紧接着便是疼痛。

“好痛！停，停下，Trant！这玩笑可不好玩！”话音刚落，他感觉腿间的疼痛加剧烈了。Harry直接疼的发出了难听的叫声。

Trant脸上的微笑消失了，取而代之的是一副刺骨的冰冷表情。

“你知道你身上的衣服有多臭吗？为了脱掉它们我差点就吐了！”

“啊啊！对不起！对不起！Trant，把衣服还我，我现在…现在就走！”

“你这头猪猡，有资格穿衣服吗？”

Trant说罢便面无表情的加大了电击强度，电的Harry直接在椅子上浑身痉挛起来，Harry那哆哆嗦嗦的叫声配合着牙齿打颤的声音听的Trant很是愉悦。

当察觉到Harry的身上有一丝烟飘出来时，Trant停止了电击，他可不想让这个人渣这么轻易的死掉。Harry像个泄了气的皮球一样，垂着头坐在椅子上，身体还在不自然的抽搐着。

Trant居高临下的看着眼前这个令他厌恶的家伙，随后便走上前去。当他稍微靠近一点时，一股浓浓的尿骚味混合着烧焦的味道朝他袭来。他注意到Harry的内裤已经全部湿掉了，椅子周围还有黄色的液体在不断往下滴。

这头猪竟然被电尿了？

Trant皱了皱眉，随即给Harry松了绑。Harry直接一头栽倒在地上。

看着蜷缩在自己尿液中不断颤抖的Harry，Trant二话不说往那油腻的肚子上就是一脚。疼的Harry直接哀嚎起来。

“呜……T，Trant，这……到底发生了什么？”

“没什么，只是你不该活着而已。”Trant面无表情的又是一脚。

“我到底做错了什么？”

面对这种明知故问的问题，Trant选择回应了好几脚，每一脚都精准的踢在Harry臃肿的肚子上，疼的Harry直接在地上缩成一团。

“现在，给我跟Jean道歉。”

“呜……”

“给Jean道歉，听不懂吗？”

“……对不起……Jean……”Harry疼的声音都带着哭腔。但这幅没出息的惨样只会让Trant愈发的反胃。这头猪还真是一无是处。

“大声点。”

“对，对不起！Jean！”

“能否，给我真诚点？”Trant说罢便又开始对着Harry的肚子猛踢。“接着道歉，直到我满意为止。”

Harry疯狂的喊着，Jean，对不起！Jean，对不起！但Trant丝毫没有停手的意思，反而变本加厉的对Harry进行殴打，最后甚至骑到Harry身上对着那张令他恶心的脸就是一顿暴揍，把他的脸打的血肉模糊。

一开始Harry还有点力气做些无用的抵抗，但很快他便被打的神志不清了，最后甚至连求饶的话都说不出来了。

在双手都被血染红后，Trant终于停了下来，坐在Harry身上喘着粗气。不一会他从Harry身上站起来，径直走向隔壁的小房间，不一会房间里传来一阵水声。Harry一个人躺在地上，眼前全是血红一片。他得逃跑，不然会死在这里。

但是他又能逃到哪去呢？

就在Harry费了好大劲终于翻过身来时，Trant从小房间里出来了，他二话不说就把Harry像宰杀过的猪一样翻转着吊了起来，并在他奶头上夹上电夹。接着又是一阵猛烈的电击，Harry被电的直接翻起白眼来，尿液也顺着地心引力流的满身都是。

真是一头恶心的猪。Trant这么想着，又跑到小房间里接了桶水。随后直接就往Harry身上泼，冰凉的水混合着尿液倒灌进Harry鼻孔里，呛得Harry直咳嗽。但还没等他缓过来，下一秒又重重的摔在地上，紧接着又是一阵拳打脚踢。

一阵虐打过后，Harry被拖进了那间小房间。那是个简易的浴室，水池，浴缸，马桶，还有一个破了一半的镜子，看上去和他家的有些相似，只不过他家的更脏一点。他被拖到马桶前，接着头就被摁到了马桶里。

窒息感令Harry马上清醒了过来。他在呛了好几口水后被提起来，正好与Trant四目相对。

Trant冰冷的眼神令人毛骨悚然，Harry只感觉浑身血液都倒流了。

“Trant，我到底……唔！”Harry还没说完就又被摁进马桶里。

就这么反反复复好几次，直到Harry的肚子里满是马桶水后Trant才又揪着Harry的头发走出了浴室。

接下来Trant就对Harry进行了一系列的虐待，殴打，窒息，用辣椒水泼伤口，勒住脖子给Harry强制灌酒等等。Harry被折磨的好几次昏过去，但马上又会被疼醒。

在休息的空隙Trant会揪着Harry的头发用难听的话侮辱他。

“Jean，曾经跟我说过。他对你感到厌烦，但他又总是条件反射的放不下你，只有你死了他才能够解脱。”

“知道吗？所有人都希望你赶紧死，猪猡。”

之后的酷刑持续了不知多久，Trant感到有点饿了。他看了看表，竟然已经快中午了。这么算下来不知不觉竟然已经过了超过12小时，Trant原以为他过不了多久就会将Harry杀掉，但事实证明他还一点也没尽兴。虽然Trant拥有着过人的精神力和体力，但他毕竟还是个需要代谢的凡人，于是决定先填饱肚子再说。

他在走之前将Harry倒吊起来，故意用力摁了摁Harry那淤血的肚皮，在听到一声痛苦的呻吟后便满意的离开了……

接下来的两天里，Trant的手段越来越残忍。Harry的精神濒临崩溃，他在这两天里不断被折磨的昏过去又被疼醒，就算是偶尔有一点休息时间也是被倒吊起来进行的。

他的身上遍布了各种大大小小的伤口。刀伤，淤青，擦伤，勒痕，抓痕混杂在一起遍布全身，身上几乎找不到一块好的皮肤，他的右食指骨折了，左腿也在不知是哪次暴行中被踢脱臼了，就连那条被尿湿的黄内裤也早就不翼而飞，浑身赤裸的躺在地上就像一块发霉的烂肉。

这样的暴行持续了整整三天。终于，在第三天晚上，Trant感到厌倦了。看着倒在地上已经不成人样的Harry，他感觉已经抒发完了心中所有怒火。

现在是时候进行最后一步，“自杀”了。

Trant径直跨过奄奄一息的Harry，还故意踩了他那条不自然弯曲着的左腿，Harry只是轻轻的哼了一声，他对疼痛已经感到麻木，也虚弱的连叫喊的力气也使不上来了。

Trant将Harry拖到那张被固定着的钢制椅子上，废了好大劲才让Harry坐好。

“如果想轻松点就给我好好坐着。”说完Trant就转身离去。

不一会他回来了，手上还拿着一条绑了个绳圈的绳子。Harry垂丧着头，浑身赤裸的他像个破轮胎一样瘫在椅子上。Trant将天花板的吊机降下来，将绳子的一端绑在吊机上，绑着绳圈的一头则拿在手上，准备给Harry套上。他要缓慢的，缓慢的，将这头猪绞死。

令他没想到的是Harry在看到了绳圈后表现的异常平静。Trant原以为Harry只是没反应过来，故意拿着绳圈在他眼前晃了晃。然而Harry还是没有出现他期待中的反应。

Trant感到一丝沮丧。

虽然跟他预计的有些许出入，但计划照常。正当Trant拉开绳圈准备给Harry戴上时，Harry竟然缓慢的抬起头，配合着Trant的动作给自己套上了绳圈。随后便安静的靠在Trant的身上，像是想在死之前感受最后一份温暖般，就这么静静的靠着，没有多余的动作，也没发出一点声音。

Trant瞬间被Harry的举动给搞得有些不知所措。看着靠在自己怀里的这个安静的家伙，一种前所未有的感觉从心底涌出，一瞬间，一个被埋在内心最深处的记忆复苏了，眼前的人与一个瘦小的影子重叠在了一起。

Trant不由自主的伸出手，像是在安慰Michel一样温柔的抚摸着Harry的头，Harry也回应着在Trant的怀里蹭了蹭。就是这么个小小的举动，让Trant心中突然产生了一种意愿：他想矫正Harry，想让这个可怜的孩子重回正轨。

由这个念头而生的，则是一句完全不符合他干净利落的作风的发言，“你，还有什么遗言？我能替你转达。”

一阵沉默后，怀里传来微弱又沙哑的声音。

“能……给我……一个拥抱吗？”

Trant心中的某根神经又被触动到了。他的潜意识告诉自己必须拒绝，不然结果会一发不可收拾。

“抱歉，我做不到，我只想杀了你。”

怀里的人在发出一声轻微的呜咽后又回归平静。与此同时，Trant摁下了手中吊机遥控的按钮。

伴随着机械的轰鸣声，Harry脖子上的绳子开始缓慢收紧。随后，他的头缓慢的从Trant的怀间被分离开来。接着他便被绳子勒着强制抬起了头。

在强光的照射下，Trant看清了Harry的表情。

布满血污的脸上挂着一丝悲惨的笑容，Trant在与那双空洞的眼睛四目相对时感受到了绝望和，感激？

他是在感谢我杀了他吗？为什么？

伴随着吊机的逐渐上升，那张脸的表情开始显得有些痛苦，但Harry仍旧没进行哪怕是一点多余的挣扎，反倒是认命的闭上了眼睛。

这一刻，那个瘦小的，绝望的影子又与这具臃肿的身躯重叠了。

Trant改变主意了。他将吊机放下来，割断了绳子，随后便一把将Harry抱住。

“你要的拥抱。”那一瞬间他仿佛触碰到了他自己，不自制的安抚起怀中的人来。

拥抱过后他便将Harry扶到了浴室。Harry脱臼的腿无法抬起，再加上过于虚弱根本站不住，Trant索性将他抱到了浴缸里，接着便温柔的给Harry洗起澡来。

Harry看起来十分迷茫，他不知道为什么Trant要这么做，但他也没力气发问，只是乖乖的配合着Trant的动作。从他身上滑下来的水从一开始的污红逐渐变得清澈起来。

“你知道朵拉为什么会离开你吗？”Harry茫然的点了点头。

“你知道Kim为什么不再关心你吗？”Harry茫然的点了点头。

“你知道让有多么的憎恨你吗？”Harry茫然的点了点头。

“即使你死在这，也并不会有人会感到悲伤，不会有人记得你，你知道吗？”Harry微微愣了一下，随后还是茫然的点了点头。

看着这样的Harry，Trant的心中突然涌出一股怜爱之情。他将手探向Harry的双腿间。那个小东西无精打采的垂在腿间，湿漉漉的阴毛黏在上面，看上去邋遢又可怜。

Trant将它握在手心缓慢的揉搓，随后缓缓的靠到Harry的耳边说：“你有被人操过吗？”

这个问题让Harry一时没反应过来，还没等他做出回应，Trant的手指便探入了毛茸茸的后穴中。

不一会，浴室里便发出了微弱的，算不上动听的呻吟声。

Trant将浑身酥软的Harry从浴缸中捞起来，让他以一个较为舒服的姿势趴在自己身上，随后便将早已硬挺的阳具插进了那被扩张后湿漉漉软乎乎的肉穴中。

Trant的动作十分温柔，也很有技巧，每次深入都能顶到Harry那浅浅的前列腺，令他不自制的呻吟出声。现在所发生的一切都令Harry困惑不已，席卷全身的快感更是将他那最后的理智搅的一塌糊涂，只能趴在Trant身上放任着他的侵入。

在抚过Harry身上的某处伤口后，Trant感到有些兴奋，接着便把Harry压在了身下，随之而来的是比刚才更深入的抽插。Harry被操的身体止不住的痉挛，连手臂也不由自主的攀上了Trant的肩膀。扳开Harry的双腿，紧紧吸住肉棒的后穴完全暴露在灯光下，伴随着Trant的动作时而带出一圈水润艳红的，粘着肛毛的肠肉，时而又深深陷进去，看上去十分淫糜。

看着身下这个微弱的喘息着的可怜家伙，Trant的怜爱之情愈发的加深，接着他便情不自禁的吻了吻Harry的额头。

终于，在又一次被重重撞到敏感点后，Harry颤抖着高潮了。他不算年轻，又过度虚弱，在射出了几滴稀薄的精液后便再次昏了过去。

见Harry昏过去后Trant便退了出去。他稍微撸了几下，将精液射在伤痕累累的毛肚子上，然后就又细心的将Harry清洗了一遍，一边洗一边还在想给Harry灌肠的事。将Harry洗干净后，Trant将他包裹在一条略微有点霉味的浴巾中，随后便将昏迷的Harry抱出了浴室。

Trant将Harry轻轻的放在地上，动作轻柔的与数小时前的他判若两人，随后便快步走出地下室。不一会他提着医务箱和一床厚毯子回来了。他让Harry的头枕在腿上，打开医药箱，将他身上的伤口都清理了一遍，又给一些比较严重的伤口贴上胶布。之后Trant给Harry脱臼的腿做了个复位，在复位的过程中Harry轻轻哼了一声。将伤口处理完毕后，他给Harry裹上毯子平放在了地上。

做完这一切的Trant坐在地下室里唯一一张椅子上思考起来。

这种感觉，究竟是什么呢？

他将目光投向一旁昏睡着的Harry。

爱？显然不是。恻隐之心？他又明显不是那类多愁善感的人。他唯一能知道的便是这是一种前所未有的全新感觉，即使是跟Jean在一起他也从未有过这种感受。

想了好一会还是没能搞明白，Trant索性放弃了思考，他很清楚对自身进行心理分析是件不靠谱的事。与其想这些事，还不如先想想怎么弄张床。反正之后能想到时间还很长。

他现在很庆幸自己没杀了Harry。

Trant从椅子上站起来。在临走前他像哄小孩一样摸了摸Harry的额头。

我会矫正你的，猪先生。

那之后Trant就为Harry制定了详细的戒毒戒酒计划。虽然Trant的治疗手段仍旧很极端，有时候还是会弄伤Harry，但治疗过后的Trant总是会温柔的抱着Harry，在他耳边不停灌输着所有人都厌恶他，所有人都将离他而去，但唯独自己是永远不会抛弃他的理念。

Trant认为性是绑定关系的一种不错的手段，所以他时不时会操一操Harry。Harry的叫声虽谈不上动听，但他挺喜欢。Trant偶尔也会留在地下室过夜，与Harry挤在角落里的那张单人床上相拥而眠。

在某种意义上，他们还挺像情侣的。

就这么日复一日的治疗，Harry对Trant的依赖越来越深。

大概五六个月后，Harry成功的戒掉了毒瘾。

某天晚上，Harry像往常一样在地下室乖乖的等着Trant。半小时后，Trant带着些食物过来了，Harry见到Trant便高兴的走上前，用期待的眼神看着Trant，Trant则温柔的摸了摸Harry的头。

一切看起来都跟往常没什么不同。

饭后，Trant突然拿出钥匙解开了Harry的脚链。

“治疗结束了。”

这平平无奇的五个字像是有魔力一样，令Harry瞬间愣在了原地。

看着Harry的反应，Trant的嘴角微微向上扬，但他意识到这点后便收起了笑容。随后他出去了一趟，再次回来时他手里拿着三个月前Harry被抓过来那晚穿的衣服，与那天不同的是它们看起来十分干净。

“你可以走了。”Trant的语气里听不出一丝情绪，“准备好之后叫我，我给你叫出租车。”

说罢，Trant便转身准备离去，但下一秒他突然被身后的人紧紧抱住。不一会，身后传来了断断续续的哭声。

“不，不要……不要抛弃我……”Harry边哭边将Trant越抱越紧。殴打也好，电击也好，或是更残忍的对待，这些Harry都能够承受，唯独就是不要抛弃他。“没有人，没有人希望我活着……没有人需要我……我会乖乖听话的！求求你不要抛弃我！”

Trant沉默了一会，转过身反抱住Harry，像是在摸小狗一样轻轻安抚着他的背。

“Harry，”这是Trant第一次直接叫他的名字，“现在的你已经不同以往了，我相信Jean和41分局的所有人都会很欢迎你回归的。”

“……真的吗？”Harry缓缓的抬起头，眼泪汪汪的样子看上去有几分滑稽，又有些可爱。

Trant温柔的捧起Harry的脸，将他眼角的泪水拭去，“我从来都不会骗你，不是吗？”

“但是，但是我不想……我不想……我想待在你身边……呜呜……”Harry哭的更厉害了。

看着哭的像个小孩的Harry，Trant原本坚持结束这段关系的决心忽然有些动摇。但他很快就调整了过来。

他将Harry抱在怀中，温柔的在Harry耳边呢喃道：“Harry，你我不过是医生和病人的关系罢了，我对你所做的一切，也只是治疗的一种手段，不包含任何感情。现在你已经痊愈了，所以我们之间的关系也就止步于此。不要再变回以前那个只会给人带来麻烦的混蛋，好吗？”

这段话既是说给Harry听的，也是说给他自己听的。

“回去吧，听话。”

Harry终究还是乖乖的回到了他原本的家。

刚一进门一股灰尘的味道就扑鼻而来。家里被打扫的很干净，地上整洁的连一个酒瓶或是袜子都没有，与他的印象大相径庭。他在摆放整齐的餐桌上发现了一张字条。

Harry，如果你回来了就给我打电话——Kim

Harry拿着那张纸条，对着纸条凝视许久，最后才像是突然想起了什么一样，拿起电话拨通了Kim的号码。

电话那头的Kim声音听起来跟印象中的似乎更激动一些，但Harry却不知道该如何回应，只能木讷的说着“好”，“没事”之类的简单句子。

“Harry，你在家等我，我现在就过去。”

不一会，Harry家的门就被打开了。

最先冲进来的是Jean，他在见到Harry之后先是眉头一皱，然后二话不说给了Harry一拳，力道之大让Harry脚下一个酿跄差点摔倒，在他还没从眩晕中缓过来时又被一把抓住。

“妈的！妈的！”Jean一边骂一边死死的钳住Harry，像是深怕他下一秒又会消失一般，“你这屎蛋！究竟给我死到哪里去了？！”

“对……对不起……”

“你他妈！”Jean气的差点又要揍Harry，“每次都给我莫名其妙玩失踪！这次还失踪那么久！你他妈能不能让人省点心！！”

Jean骂的眼圈都红了，他他妈现在只想杀了这个让他瘦了十斤的混蛋。

Harry发现自己完全不知怎么面对Jean。他索性反抱住Jean来躲避他热切的目光，但正好又与门口的Kim四目相对。Kim的眼神透露出几分疲态，但更多的是对Harry的关心和担忧。

在这一瞬间，Harry突然陷入了恐惧。

他说的没错，我又拖累别人了……

为什么不杀了我，Trant？

  
  


**后日谈**

“谢谢你，Trant。”躺在床上的Jean忽然对身旁坐着的男友道谢。

Trant将手上那本《乌合之众》合上并看向Jean：“为什么忽然道谢？”

“Harry的状况好多了。”

听到这话，Trant朝着Jean点头微笑了一下，“你果然还是没变。还是这么关心Harry。”

“你会，吃醋吗？”

“怎么会？”

Harry自从回来后仿佛变了个人似的，整个人变得十分木讷，不善交流，跟同伴出任务的时候更是一言不发，也时常低着头，像是在故意回避他人的目光，无论搭档是Kim，Jean亦或是别人都一样。不过他倒是变得滴酒不沾而且爱干净了，每天基本不是警局就是待在家里，这点虽然挺好的，但放在Harry身上就显得尤其不正常。为此Kim特地将51分局的任务全部推掉，还搬过去和Harry同居，但Harry的情况仍旧没有丝毫改善。

有一次Kim因为51分局的一件要事不得不出差两天。临走时他便拜托Jean照顾Harry，Jean虽然知道Harry的状况，但他也觉得应该不会太严重，况且Harry现在也没什么不良嗜好了，所以他也没怎么在意。

那天晚上他因为有太多卷宗要整理所以加班加到很晚。接近10点左右的时候，他摁响Harry家的门铃。他在门口等了好一会屋里也没动静，于是又敲了敲门，仍然没有回应。

不在家吗？Jean只能用Kim给的备用钥匙开了门。

“Harry，HARRY！你在吗？”屋里一片漆黑，看起来Harry并不在家。

那家伙不会趁Kim不在又跑去喝酒了吧？还真是个会装模作样的混蛋。Jean一边想着一边带上了门。

他跑到Harry以前常去的几家酒吧找Harry（当然也包括后巷），然而那却并没有发现Harry的身影，询问酒保他们也一一摇头。Jean的心情开始变得不安起来。

那之后Jean几乎将Harry有可能出没的每一个地方都跑了一遍，然而仍旧一无所获。用对讲机呼叫也是无人接听的状态。Jean一边咒骂着自己为何不重视一点一边急的直跺脚。最后不得已他只能再次寻求Trant的帮助，虽然他并不想这么做，毕竟Trant已经帮了他太多次了。

“我觉得像Harry这种状况，应该走不远……对了，你有好好搜索过他的家吗？”

这句话让Jean醍醐灌顶，他像抓住一根救命稻草般风驰电掣的赶回Harry家中。

果不其然，Jean在浴室发现了Harry。他一个人蜷缩在昏暗的墙角，就像是要跟墙体融为一体一样一动不动的低着头。

看着这样的Harry，一股无名火涌上Jean的心头，他粗鲁的打开灯。突然的光照刺激让Harry惊恐的抬起了头。

“HARRY DU BOIS！你这混蛋！！”Jean一把冲上去揪住他的衣领，“你知不知道我为了找你腿都快跑断了？！你这家伙能不能振作起来！别总是以自我为中心！你他妈就不能为别人着想一点吗？！”

Harry没有做出任何回应，就这么愣愣的承受着Jean的暴怒。等Jean终于冷静一点后，他才发现Harry看着他的眼神里竟没有一丝神采。

“对不起，Jean……我知道，我是个麻烦，没人希望我活着。”Harry的语气听起来像是认命一般，“我，我会从这里消失的。”

“Ha……”Jean这时才意识到，Harry的病比他想象的严重的多得多。

“如果你想，我现在就可以从这里消……”还没等他说完Jean就死死地抱住了他。

“他妈的闭嘴！”Jean用力的抱着Harry，仿佛要将Harry嵌入身体里一般，“够了！妈的……够了……”

那天晚上Jean带着Harry去找了Trant。

当两人见面时，Jean隐约感觉到气氛有点不对。Harry在见到Trant后眼神立马恢复了几分光彩，而Trant则显得……少了几分平时的从容？Jean觉得两人可能有些交情，但他也没多想。

那之后Trant给哈里制定了每周日4小时的私人心理辅导。多亏了Trant，哈里的精神逐渐好转，虽然还是没以前健谈，但至少不会回避与人交流了。听Kim说，Harry以前动不动就会感到不安，现在也有所改善。

想到这，Jean再次对Trant道了谢。

“这些都是我自愿为你做的，你不必向我道谢。”Trant反射性的伸出手打算摸Jean的头，但他似乎意识到什么，又收回了手。

“但你为了做了这么多……之前Harry失踪的那段时间也是……”Trant特地请假陪着Jean跑遍了全城。

“我总感觉对你有所亏欠。”

“爱情里总会有一方付出更多，但并没有什么等价交换的原则在里面。你根本不必为此感到负担，Jean。”说着Trant弯下腰轻轻吻了吻Jean的额头。

“你这家伙，总是这么温柔，我他妈可是会被惯坏的。”Jean的苦瓜脸上难的的浮出一丝微笑，“话说，你对Harry到底使用了什么方法啊？那家伙可是出了名的难搞。”

Trant将手中的书放到一旁的矮桌上，“抱歉，Jean，我可不能随意透露患者的治疗信息。”

“Harry而已，我又没让你透露其他人的。”

“我们已经签过保密协议了。”Trant朝Jean抱歉的笑了笑，“这是个职业道德上的问题，抱歉，Jean。”

“喂，别道歉啊！我只是随便问问。……况且，你做的已经够好了。”

“谢谢你，Jean。你真是世界上最棒的伴侣。”

“他妈的别肉麻了！快给我睡觉！睡觉！我困了！”

“好好好……”

睡前，他们互相吻了对方。

“做个好梦，Trant。”

“嗯，明天见。”

Trant在黑暗中睁开眼，看了看一旁的Jean。Jean睡的很沉，也只有在这个时候他才不会皱着眉头。Trant一边看着Jean安稳的睡颜一边陷入沉思。

他至今都不知道给Harry“治疗”究竟是不是一个正确的选择。不过有一点可以确认的是，在放走Harry的那段时间里他同样很难熬。隐藏在体内的那个真正的自我总是蠢蠢欲动，冲击着他的假面。有好几次都得靠吃镇定剂才能确保自己不作出什么出格的事。他那时甚至有想过将Jean囚禁起来。

这一切冲动都在给Harry“治疗”后得到了压制，不得不承认，他已经离不开Harry了。或许，他与Harry，从今以后必须以这种方式共生下去吧……

Trant的嘴角忽然向上扬起。

上周他给Harry布置了功课，让Harry在下次塞着他送的玩具，步行到咨询室来。如果迟到的话惩罚肯定是难免的。

那孩子，又会露出什么样的可爱反应呢？想到这，Trant开始对下次的“治疗”期待起来……


End file.
